


Processing

by wisteriasong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriasong/pseuds/wisteriasong
Summary: According to Kuroo, kisses are meant to be light and sweet. They should be able to bring a smile onto both party’s faces, and bring moments of elation. But most of all, kisses are an expression of love and affection.For some reason, Kenma finds himself wanting to do so with you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a request about a year ago from my hq-things blog, but with some minor additions to add to the sweetness.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading!
> 
> Context for this: The reader has physical sensory processing issues

Kisses.

According to Kuroo, kisses are meant to be light and sweet. They should be able to bring a smile onto both party’s faces, and bring moments of elation. But most of all, kisses are an expression of love and affection.

For some reason, Kenma has been thinking about the action. While perhaps a rather quiet guy, it isn’t really his introverted personality stopping him. Rather, the circumstances of it all.

Touch hasn't exactly been something you are fond of. Honestly, he is okay with that, not being a rather affectionate person himself. Instead, you two translate your love through another love languages, through the times you spend together, through the little actions of service. And really, it’s made Kenma more than happy, more than content that your relationship goes beyond the physical aspects of it all.

As all proper relationships should, at least that's what Kuroo says as well.

Yet here's Kenma wondering how your lips feel like.

Maybe a little dry? Soft?

Perhaps warm to the touch?

Was it... wrong to be thinking about this at all?

His mind freezes, startled by the hand that settles on his. He finds himself back in the reality that he is in, in your room. He faces you; your face expresses one of concern and intrigue. He finds himself at a slight panic, while concerned as well.

Never did he expect you to initiate a physical gesture, considering your circumstances.

After all, touch was something you deemed almost terrifying, nerve-wracking in fact.

He tries to pull his hand away, but with your grasp it’s impossible. Your hand trembles slightly, but you don't attempt let go; you don't want to. You smile at him shyly, wordlessly pointing to your lips with your index finger.

Kenma finds himself at a loss for words as he mutters your name.

Gently, he uses his other hand to reach out to you ever so gently. Cupping your cheek, you gasp a few moments after, processing the moment taking place and about to take place. Both of you then scoot closer; Kenma then takes the lead carefully upon the touch of your lips take place.

You both want this.


End file.
